walt_disney_videos_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie the White Female Kitten
Marie the White Female Kitten is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 15th October 1997. Description Cast * Joanna Ruiz as Marie * Susan Sheridan as Oliver * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Kate Bell as Hannah * Kate Maberly as Bertha * Heydon Prowse as Toby * Laura Crossley as Penny * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Ben Barnes as Bobby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bow * Jennifer Biddall as Shy Little Kitten * Julie Buckfield as Katie the Kitten * Clare Buckfield as Tiny Tawny Kitten * Andrew Knott as 19-GB * Scott Menville as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tom Hanks as Farmer * Tim Allen as Policeman * Mollie Sugden as Policewoman * Blake Clark as The Butler * John Ratzenberger as Colonel Freckles * Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Wallace Shawn, Joe Ranft, Jerome Ranft, Don Rickles, Michael Keaton and Jim Cummings as The Horses * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony the Tiger * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Red Coffey as Biddy Buddy Duck and Duck * Paul Winchell as Tigger * Casey Kasem as Harry Kitten * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton and BRIAN the Robot * Joe Ranft as Leo * Jimmy Hibbert as Gun Jack * David Jason as Jack-2 * Jerome Ranft as Bull * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Casey Kasem as Dr. Nitrus Brio * Ken Barry as Mr. Trudge * Harry Morgan and Roddy McDowall as Zorathians * Joe Ranft as Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Jemm, Weevil Underwood and Zorak * John Stocker as Beastly * David Jason as Despero * Joe Alaskey as Narrator Trailers and info Opening # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Coming Soon to Video) # Lost 'n Founds Stuffed Animals (1989 USA TV Advert) # Playskool Mr. Frosty 1994 (UK TV Advert) # Pizza Hut The Land Before Time (1988 Australian TV Advert) # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # Bambi (Coming to Video This Spring 1994) # The A-Team Action Figures (1984 UK TV Advert) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) Closing # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh with Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Fun and Games, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, and Disney's Storybook Favourites with The Ugly Duckling # The Santa Clause (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver and Company Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1997 VHS Releases